


Out In A Meddow And A Packed Dance Floor

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February 2021, Fluff and Humor, Gift Giving, Grounder Culture, Lexa Being Extra, Polis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Clarke and Lexa take stroll through Polis's city market.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	Out In A Meddow And A Packed Dance Floor

Walking through the market with Lexa is .. kind of breathtaking. Clarke had never thought anything like this could exist. Never mind the people filling the area, the colours and and sounds and sheer amount of things on offer at every stall is almost beyond imagining. And also a bit annoying, because Lexa isn't sightseeing with her. Lexa is leading her through the maze, towards a seemingly predetermined, if currently unspecified location.

Wracks brain for possible causes of their trip. The sight of the approaching wall is the final clue she needs, "I don't need a sword."

"I swore to defend you, Clarke."

The apparent non-sequitor almost throws her off balance. "I remember. I still don't see how that means you buying me a sword."

Lexa smiles, accepting the salutes of a gaggle of children without breaking her stride. "I do not intend to buy you one."

"Okay ..?" She follows as Lexa makes her way towards the sound of ringing metal. "That doesn't mean you're buying more than one, right?"

Lexa doesn't answer, ducking through a brightly patterned curtain. Clarke follows. " _Right_?"


End file.
